A Tale of Two Rivals - Part 3
by Dragonel
Summary: Took long enough, eh? ^_^" Anyways, more of Pikachu's history lesson leads to a startling discovery!


Again, I'm glad this fic is doing so well. Makes me feel good all over! ^-^ Don't forget to read an' review!   
Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon, never have, hope I will.   
On to the fic! 

_A Tale of Two Rivals_   
_by Dragonel_   


  
  


Ah, the serene morning. It touched the Orange Islands with a warm light, bringing color to everything. Stars slowly faded away, and the moon left the sun in charge of the new day. Nothing could possibly shatter the peace... 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" 

Every Pokémon within ten kilometres woke with a jolt. Ash's somewhat rude morning call could have scared a Gengar. Misty, Pikachu and Charizard also awoke with yells of surprise. 

"YAAA!!" 

"PIKAAAA!!" 

"GRRROWRRRRR!!" 

The four friends joined together in synchronised breathing, trying feverishly to calm their hearts. Misty was the first to recover, and the first to shout, "What was THAT for?!?!" 

Ash didn't reply. He was still busy gasping, cold sweat dotting his face. Pikachu and Misty looked on with concern. [Bad dream?] asked Pikachu. 

"More... than... that... Pi... ka... chu..." the young trainer answered between gasps. 

"You can tell us about it," said Misty, her voice full of concern. 

[Hang on, guys,] Charizard interrupted. [Tracey's gone. All of his stuff's gone!] 

"That's not important! What about Ash?" the water trainer snapped. Blushing, she quickly added, "Eh, besides, I'm sure Tracey's okay." 

"I.... I was... a Mew....." Ash mumbled. That got everyone's attention. All eyes turned towards Ash as he retold his dream.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

[So far, Blaze has won every event! A feat to be congratulated, I'm sure.] Lightstrike paused to allow the crowd to cheer. [However, he is not the champion quite yet. Any Mew who wishes to challenge my son to a battle may do so. The victor will emerge as the champ!] 

Blaze wasn't surprised he had come this far. With his newfound love for Aquaria, his motivation level skyrocketed! He snapped ten trees in half with one Psybeam in the Tree Cracking event. He had chased down and disabled a Ponyta in under 8 seconds. He even managed to give an Alakazam a headache in a Mind Power competition! All thanks to Aquaria. He felt he was ready for anything now. 

[No one wishes to challenge Blaze?] Lightstrike asked the silent crowd again. There was no reply. [Then I will declare Blaze as the new ch--] 

*I challenge!* a familiar voice cried. Everyone knew that voice. Its owner stepped out of the rainforest foliage and into the makeshift arena. Blaze gasped, wide eyed. 

[Mewtwo?] Lightstrike said, a bit surprised. [You haven't participated in any other events, and your attacks haven't been used recen--] 

*I challenge,* he repeated in a deadly soft voice. His eyes flashed a frigid blue in the red Mew's direction, sending uncomfortable shivers up his spine. Blaze knew his friend was a tough customer; he had sparred with Mewtwo every now and then. Now, the fight was for real... 

*Blaze.* 

The angelic voice of Aquaria floated through Blaze's mind, calming him. 

*You can do it. You can win.* 

He turned in his crush's direction. She grinned at him from among the large crowd. Refueled with new confidence, he boldly floated into the arena. Lightstrike seemed unsure, but she noticed the flame in her son's eyes. He wanted this battle. 

As both competitors took their stances, Marley, the ref, explained the rules. [You may only use attacks of your birth element. Do not attack anyone other than your opponent. Should things get out of control, I will be forced to attack. Is that clear?] Blaze and Mewtwo nodded and waited for the signal. 

*I won't go easy on you this time, Fire-Boy,* Mewtwo warned. 

*I want it like that! Bring it on!* Blaze replied. 

At the same time, something clicked in their heads. A mental whistle. The signal from Marley! Blaze rushed forward, hoping to get a good hit in before anything else. [Flamethrower!] the young Mew called out. Cupping his paws toward Mewtwo, flames leaped out and roared in his direction. 

*Barrier.* The clone watched in amusement as the fire harmlessly struck the invisible wall. 

Blaze didn't give any time for Mewtwo to react. He flew towards him, again cupping his paws. [Fire Spin!] 

Mewtwo couldn't believe how fast the tornado-like furnace streaked in his direction. He tried to power up his Barrier, but it was too late! The flames were licking his body, burning it in many places! He couldn't scream or yell in pain; his only voice was his mind. 

_Yes! I think that did it!_ Blaze congratulated himself. The audience cheered, and Lightstrike grinned with pride. Marley was about to announce the battle's end, when.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"And then I felt something hit me... it was water, I think. It came out of the Fire Spin and hit me hard... it stung, it hurt somethin' awful. And then I woke up with that yell." Ash had finished describing his odd dream to his friends. They had gradually made their way to the beach to discuss Ash's dream. Misty cocked her head. 

"That's a nightmare? Getting splashed with some water?" she asked skeptically. 

"Misty, it really hurt!" her friend retaliated. "I felt like I was dying! Like my life was being extinguished! The pain... it was......" The Pallet trainer clutched his head and moaned. He couldn't even look at the nearby surf without shaking in fear. 

Charizard shivered involuntarily. [That's exactly what a Fire Pokémon feels when water strikes its body. The water hisses and, for us, burns. Your life fizzles out, and then.. nothing. I know that feeling from the rainstorm, when I was a Charmander. Horrible!] He snorted into the air, releasing some flames and some of the discomfort. 

"How awful," Misty whispered. She mentally promised that she'd never attack a Fire Pokémon with her Water Pokémon. Suddenly, she gasped and turned to Ash. "I had a dream like that too!" 

Ash's head snapped up. "What?! How come you didn't scream? Didn't the water hurt?" 

"No, it wasn't water. It was..." The water trainer searched her memory. She could remember a lot of yellow flashes, but that was it. 

[Electricity, Misty.] 

Two humans and a red dragon glanced in the direction of the hushed voice. Pikachu was sitting on the beach near the water's edge, slumped forward. Her shoulders heaved, and they could make out some sniffling. 

Despite his new fear, Ash ran over to his Pokémon. He leaned over, trying to get a good look at her face. The fur on her face was wet with tears. "Pikachu! What's the matter, thinking about Sandshrews and Dragonairs?" He stroked her back, in an effort to comfort her. 

[It was terrible.. he was completely insane.... Aquaria was hit with a Thunder... Lightstrike, sh-she recieved an Earthquake... so did poor Marley.... and Blaze... Hydro Pump.....] Pikachu choked back a sob. Ash had no idea what to do; the electric Pokémon was acting as if the story was true! 

"Calm down Pikachu! It was only a story, your story!" He gently lifted the small Pokémon and hugged her. She seemed to calm down a bit. "It's okay, the story's finished," Ash assured. 

Pikachu suddenly leaped out of Ash's arms, landing in front of him. [Don't you get it?! You aren't who you think you are!! Neither is Misty, and neither am I!! We aren't who we appear to be!!!] she screamed, fresh tears flying from her eyes. She looked from Ash, to Misty, then back to Ash. They were confused. Their eyes glimmered with uncertainty and doubt. Charizard stared at Pikachu, hoping she was sane. 

The two humans glanced hopelessly at each other. What could they do? And what was Pikachu talking about? 

[I know you think I'm crazy, but let me finish the story.] Pikachu sighed, regaining her composure. Her friends sat in front of her, waiting for the strange tale to end... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lightstrike finally managed to open her tired eyes. What she saw was a living nightmare. Her precious home was up in flames. Mew bodies were strewn about; thankfully, none were dead. But they were vulnerable. Weak. They couldn't defend themselves. If a Kangaskhan stampeded through here, they would be crushed. Lightstrike would be among them. 

She couldn't let this happen. It wouldn't end like this! Pushing herself up on wobbly paws, Lightstrike overcame the sudden dizziness and slowly floated to the only other one left standing. 

Mewtwo. 

He glared at the Mew with cold eyes. The fire behind him made his burns worse by the minute. He ignored the pain and faced his small enemy. *Leave now, or suffer the consequences.* 

[I already am. My family and friends are near death, my home is destroyed. What more can you do to make me suffer?] 

*I could end your life. I could make your death slow and painful, or quick and numb. You don't have that choice. I do! I control who lives today!* 

[No!] 

*I control the lives of your son and his love,* Mewtwo sneered. He lifted one paw; two limp figures hovered between Lightstrike and clone. Blaze and Aquaria. *Oh yes, your colony will live. But not as they are now. Watch!* 

Mewtwo's paw waved in Marley and Alaska's direction. Their bodies shimmered and glowed before changing. Marley grew larger; spikes sprouted from his back, and his mouth enlarged into an almost-permanent grin. Meanwhile, Alaska's tail shortened, and the tip flattened into two fins. Her paws also became fins. Tusks jutted upward from her mouth, and her tongue hung out. 

[Gengar.. and Seel.... no...] the lead Mew gasped. She was forced to watch all of her friends transform into different Pokémon, based on their birth element. A tiny bulb grew on Grassen's back. A Spearow replaced Skies' form. Louie became a Mankey. One by one, the Mews were disappearing. [No! Stop, Mewtwo! I'm begging you, stop!] 

*With everyone as a different species, they won't be able to love each other! It's my revenge! And you can't stop it!!* 

[I don't understand! Why?!] 

*Now I won't feel alone..* The clone paused and his voice softened. *I won't be the only one without love. Without a true friend, a companion....* 

Lightstirke tried to reassure him. [There is someone for everyone. Even Magikarps can find love. So can you!] 

Rage found its way to Mewtwo's face. *No I can't! Not the way I am!* 

[Then perhaps... as something else.] 

All of a sudden, Lightstrike unleashed a powerful Thunder attack! It struck Mewtwo with such force, and added to the pain of his burns; it was too much. Mewtwo fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Blaze and Aquaria, who were still Mews, dropped to the ground as well. All three were unconscious. 

Lightstrike sighed. She knew what had to be done. It wasn't a pleasant thought, never seeing her son again. However, she wanted these memories erased. The horrific battle that took place here would be forgotten. She gathered more energy. A radiant, blue circle appeared beneath her, and it slowly ballooned in size. The glow surrounded everything; the bodies, the burning trees, everything. 

When the glow faded, the fire had disappeared. Dark, ominous clouds rumbled overhead, signalling a storm. The various Pokémon began to awaken from their stupor. They looked around, wondering what happened and where they were. Only Mewtwo, Blaze and Aquaria remained unconscious. 

[Everyone,] Lightstrike called. [You must leave here now. Some humans are in the forest, and they have PokéBalls. Go now! I'll hold them off!] 

Gengar and Spearow flew away in a panic. Seel hitched a ride on Mankey's back as they swung through the trees. Bulbasaur ran off into the forest. All of the Pokémon had left. Fighting back imminent tears, Lightstrike charged up again... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As a matter of fact, there were humans in the forest. They had noticed the clouds and taken shelter in their warm tents. 

"I hope we can continue our search soon," said one. 

"Like, for sure!" said another. 

".... Oh, Tim..." yet another sighed. 

The first person rested a hand on the third person's shoulder. "I know, Kathy. He died in a storm like this, didn't he?" 

The second person smacked the first on the shoulder. "Professor!! That's, like, THE worst way to, like, comfort someone!" She turned to Kathy. "It's alright, Miss... um..." 

"Ketchum," said Kathy. She sniffed. "Daisy, I only want to make him proud of me..." 

"You certainly are! Coming out into this jungle at this time of year? Who wouldn't be proud?" the professor encouraged. He was glad to see a smile on Kathy's face after that. 

"Piiiii!" 

Everyone froze. What was that? 

"Pikaaa!" 

Kathy jumped up. "A Pokémon! I'll catch it!" Grabbing an Ultra Ball and a poncho, Kathy raced out into the storm. She nearly slipped on the drenched grass, but she didn't stop. 

"Kathy! Wait for us!" the professor shouted. He and Daisy followed Mrs. Ketchum into the pouring rain. 

It took some time for all three to get through the wet foliage. They continued following the urgent "Pikaaaaa!"s until they reached a clearing. There wasn't anything very amazing or unusual in the clearing... 

"Wait.... there's something over there!" Kathy informed her friends, pointing to the clearing's center. Sure enough, four figures could be seen through the rain. They rushed forward and gasped at the sight... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Three kids and a Pikachu?" asked Ash. "What were they doing in the middle of nowhere? And where'd all the Mew things go?" 

Misty gently bopped her friend on the head. "Dummy! Lightstrike transformed those three into human children, and herself into a Pikachu!" She groaned when she noticed Ash's blank look. "All of the Mews were gone, so she saw no point in keeping everyone else as Mews. She turned into a Pikachu and got the humans' attention so that the children would be safe." 

"Oooohhh," Ash said, finally. (A/N: It's a well known fact that Ash is no Einstein, right? ^-^) 

[But why use those three humans in the story?] Charizard wondered. [And why did she turn into a Pikachu?] 

[Mews can only use attacks from, or transform into, Pokémon of their birth element. Pikachu was the first thing I-- er, Lightstrike could think of.] 

Unfortunately, Pikachu's mistake was caught by all. There were a few surprised looks. "You're saying.... _you're_ Lightstrike?!" Misty cried incredously. 

"No way!! That's just a story! Slip of the tongue!" Ash stated firmly. 

A knowing look carefully crossed Charizard's face. [I don't think so...] 

Misty and Ash were left wide-eyed. Their breath caught in their throat; what the heck was going on? 

[Got it!] the Fire Pokémon bellowed, scaring everyone. Soon, all eyes were on Charizard. [Mrs. Ketchum, Daisy and the professor wouldn't leave three defenseless children alone in the woods during a storm. They would take the children in and raise them. As for the Pikachu, it must've been captured.] 

"But I don't have any brothers or sisters!" Ash protested. 

"And my sisters are around the same age! It doesn't make sense!" said Misty. 

[Then who does that leave out, hmmmm?] Charizard asked knowingly. 

It clicked. A light turned on in the trainer's heads to reveal their startling secrets. Time stopped as they stared at each other, realizing the truth. They glanced at Pikachu, who seemed to know everything about this "situation". But they didn't see Pikachu. 

All they saw was a glowing, white light.... 

It engulfed both trainers.... they cried out, but there was no sound.... 

All they could do was feel their bodies.... 

Changing.................. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

2 B CONTINUED!!!   
o/' You hate me! You hate me! o/' Oh don't deny it, I know you do! Only I know what happens next... MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!   
*ahem* Um, R+R... yeah.... @_@   
[dragonel@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto: dragonel@hotmail.com



End file.
